


Firing Point

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody play at target shooting, and Cody's not as fit as he used to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firing Point

"Your eyes are going." Nick grinned over the top of his safety glasses and aimed at the target again.

"They are not!" Cody reloaded, struggling to return his breathing to normal. When he'd agreed to Nick's shooting range idea, he hadn't expected it to include broken-field running and moving targets. At forty-five, he wasn't in the shape he'd once been.

Nick's rifle boomed. "Direct hit. Check it out."

It was, too. Cody eyed the ruined paper target scrolling past on its wire. Taking his time, he leveled his own rifle and took aim.

The wire pinged, and the target fluttered softly down between the bushes. "Still got it."

Nick gave a low chuckle and his hand brushed Cody's ass. "You sure do, big guy. Even if you're blowin' so hard the VC'd hear us coming two swamps away."

Cody eyed his partner with disfavor. Nick might not be as fit as he was ten years ago, but he was still in the Reserves. He still worked out twice a week, and jogged in the mornings. Cody joined him in the gym occasionally, and they both enjoyed swimming, but it wasn't enough.

Squaring his shoulders, Cody broke cover. "Three targets left. Last one to base is a rotten egg."

*

In shape or not, Nick looked as tired as Cody felt by the time they made it back to the Riptide. It gave Cody some small measure of consolation as he considered his own aching calves and thighs.

Cody called for pizza while Nick showered, and by the time Cody came out of the head, the pizza was on the table, and Nick was sprawled in the corner of the bench seat, halfway through his first slice.

"Save any for me?" Cody slid in close, snuggling up. Nick hadn't bothered with the TV, and Cody was glad. He'd had enough excitement for one day.

"Thought you'd be cutting back." Nick slid a bottle of beer across the table and slung an arm around Cody, taking the sting out of the tease.

Cody snorted. "You first."

"Me? Nah, that was a great workout." Nick's hand snuck up to his neck, rubbing the tight spot -- a clear sign he was hurting at least as much as Cody.

Cody kissed his temple. "Liar," he whispered in Nick's ear and reached up, gently dislodging Nick's hand and feeling for the knot. "Let me give you a hand with that."

They managed half the pizza before giving up on the evening and heading below. The stateroom was more comfortable these days, with one larger bed instead of the twin bunks, and Cody climbed onto the mattress thankfully. Bravado aside, he was aching all over.

Nick, pain massaged out of his neck, slid his hands over Cody's back. "You wanna rubdown, huh, big guy?"

Cody groaned softly. It was what he wanted above anything else, but Nick was at least as tired as he was. "Nah, I'm fine. Guess I'm in better shape than I thought."

"Maybe so, but you're a terrible liar." Nick sat down beside him and pushed him onto his chest. "C'mon, baby." He started rubbing Cody's shoulders and Cody went limp, whimpering softly, enjoying the touch so much he couldn't find words to object.

"You gotta be tired," Cody managed at last, after Nick had finished with his shoulders and was on the way down his back. "If you'll just hold me, that's enough."

"I know." Nick leaned down and kissed his neck. "Is that what you want?" One oiled hand slid lower, between Cody's cheeks, between his legs.

Cody moaned softly, parting his thighs to let Nick in. "It's all I need," he murmured.

"That wasn't what I said." Nick's thumb pressed against his sphincter while his fingers delved deeper, stroking his balls and just barely brushing his cock.

"I want you." Cody closed his eyes, raising his hips, giving Nick space to work. "But you're tired…"

"Yeah, I'm a little tired. I'm a lot turned on, too." Nick gave a soft chuckle, squeezing Cody's ass cheeks, then slid a hand around his hips. Cody moaned as his hardening cock was engulfed in his lover's strong hand. "Turns out that's what happens when I get you all naked and relaxed and sprawling all over our bed."

Cody tried for an indignant snort. It came out more like a wanton moan, and for the life of him, he couldn't stop his hips bucking as he thrust into Nick's hand. "Was not sprawling."

"Maybe you weren't." A cool squirt of massage oil trickled between Cody's cheeks, chased down by Nick's fingers. "Maybe splayed was the word I was looking for."

Cody moaned in earnest, paddling his knees further apart and rocking against Nick's hand. Right now, splayed sounded good. "Nick…"

"Yeah, I know, baby." Nick sounded amused. He circled a finger around Cody's entrance, pooling the oil, then pushed inside.

Cody gasped, pressing back onto it. "Sure you're not too tired for this?" he managed.

"Me? You have to be kidding. I could go all night."

Cody ground back hard onto Nick's fingers, then pulled away and rolled over, drawing up his knees. "Glad to hear it, buddy. Now come on and fuck me already."

Nick leaned forward, eyes kindling. "Thought you'd never ask."

Cody reached up, gripping his partner by the shoulders and taking a deep kiss. "Now let's see who's in shape."

"You're breathing hard again already."

"Not as hard as you." Cody gasped, belying his words as Nick's cock pressed against his hole. "That's not fair."

"No-one ever said it had to be." Nick pushed in, and kissed Cody hard. "C'mon, old man. I don't figure you've got breath for talking as well as fucking."

Cody groaned, dropping back on the bed, giving himself over to Nick. As much as he hated to lose an argument, he feared Nick was right.

"Love the shape you're in, baby. Love everything about you. Love you, Cody. Love you."

Cody closed his eyes, arched his hips up and grabbed for Nick's shoulders again. Winning wasn't always everything. But this was.

"Love you too, Nick. Always."


End file.
